stormhawksfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Hawks
''Not to be confused with Storm Hawks (TV) TV series. The Storm Hawks are an unofficial squadron of Atmos, lead by the sky knight Aerrow. Although not yet recognized by the Sky Knight council as an official squadron, the Storm Hawks still stick to their mission of saving the world of Atmos from Master Cyclonis. Members Current Members Aerrow — The daring leader and Sky Knight of the squadron, Aerrow is a mature, good-natured 14-year-old with a tousled mop of bright red hair and green eyes. Despite his youth, he's one of the most talented Sky Knights in the Atmos. Because of his age, most of the adult Sky Knights look down on him as being incompetent of being able to lead a team himself (Starling being the main exception); in reality the Storm Hawks has earned more battle victories against the Cyclonians than any squadron in the Atmos because of Aerrow. Despite his daredevil attitude and flippant outlook on life, Aerrow looks out for the safety of his team and when injustice arrives, he's usually the one out first to counteract it. *Age: 14 *Hair : Red *Eyes: Green *Position: Sky Knight Leader *Personality: Adventurous, Daring, Confident, Protective, Caring, Honour, Courage,Lucky *Weapon: Twin Energy Blades *Species: Human Radarr — Aerrow's close friend and co-pilot, Radarr is a vaguely rabbit/lemur-like creature of indeterminate origin who hates being called a "pet." He serves as the mascot for the new Storm Hawks and is very loyal to Aerrow, but often has to be there to bail him out of potentially dangerous situations. Due to not being able to speak English, Radarr speaks in a variety of animal noises, manily chirps and growls. Radarr has scruffy blue fur and yellow eyes. *Age: Unknown *Hair: Blue *Eyes: Yellow *Position: Co-pilot *Personality: Loyal, perceptive, angry (when called a pet) *Weapon: Any objects he is able to throw *Species: Sky monkey Finn — A wiry, wise-cracking doofus, Finn would have been regarded as the best sharpshooter the Storm Hawks have got under their wings, if he wasn't such a trouble magnet and a self-centered jerk most of the time. He and his friend Junko are always getting into trouble together, becoming the comic relief pair of the show. With spiky blond hair and blue eyes, Finn tends to think highly of himself and though he always tries to act cool, deep down he is a typical teenager with many insecurities to hide. His personality takes from both a stereotypical surfer and skater. *Age: 14 *Hair: Blond *Eyes: Blue *Position: Wing Man, Marksman,sharpshooter Dragon Booster *Personality: Egotistic, rude, hyperactive, mischevous, flirtatious, sarcastic, impulsive *Weapon: Energy Crossbow *Species: Human Junko — A tough, burly character, Junko is easily identifiable as the muscle of the group. He was put in charge of "flight engineering and heavy ballistics" by Aerrow at the time of the formation of the new Storm Hawks. Although his powerful strength and large size is intimidating at first glance, Junko has a big, soft heart on the inside and socially open, and wants to prove that he isn't what people think he is. He is of a race of warriors called Wallops. He has a horn on his nose a slope of dark gray hair and gray eyes. *Age: 14 *Hair: Teal *Eyes: Light Brown *Position: Flight Engineer, Strong Man *Terra: Terra Wallop *Personality: Gentle, child-like, loyal, friendly, sensitive, self-doubting (sometimes) *Weapon: Knuckle Busters, Turkey Burps (crystal bombs) *Species: Wallop Piper — In charge of tactics, navigation, and crystals, Piper also has excellent combat abilities, and knows nearly everything about Atmos, other Sky Knights, and the inhabitants of Atmos. She often thinks up elaborate plans for her teammates to follow; unfortunately, due to the boys' constant improvisations, only half of her plans were followed precisely. As expected from a Sky Knight who happens to be the only female in her group, Piper often speaks her mind and gets frustrated with the boys' behavior but consistenly puts up with it because of their friendships with her. She has spiky midnight blue hair and orange eyes. *Age: 14 *Hair: Blue *Eyes: Orange *Position: Navigator, Tactics Specialist, Crystal Expert *Personality: Easily irritated, very outspoken, motherly, intelligent *Weapon: Energy staff *Species: Human Stork — The carrier pilot and gadget specialist with crippling (though often warranted) paranoia and severe pessimism, Stork is a slim-looking, green-skinned member of a species called "Merbs." Though he appears menacing at first, usually at the first sight of danger he is quickly revealed to be easily frightened and meek. But in the end he comes through and consistently performs his expected duties. He has stated in the pilot episode that he is only a member of the Storm Hawks until "something better comes along," but is loyal regardless. He has jet black hair and yellow eyes with dots for pupils. *Age: 18 *Hair: Black *Eyes: Yellow & Black *Position: Helmsman *Terra: Terra Merb *Personality: Paranoid, meek, pessimistic, cynical, eccentric, brave (at times), cunning *Weapon: Condor and Traps *Species: Merb 'Honorary Members' Leugey '(Temporary) 'Starling (offered a position on the crew) Original Members The Original Storm Hawks were renowned as the greatest Sky Knights in existence. Lightning Strike - The presumed father of Aerrow and founder and leader of the Storm Hawks, he led the combined forces of the Free Atmos against Cyclonia, but was betrayed and killed by his own copilot, who later became the Dark Ace. *Age: unknown *Hair: Red *Eyes: Green *Position: Sky Knight Leader *Personality: Brave, Friendly, Confident, Loyal *Weapon: Two-handed Energy Blade, Storm Hawks Shield *Species: Human Dark Ace - Copilot for Lightning Strike, his very name remains unknown; instead, he is remembered only as the Dark Ace for his betrayal of his leader. Gallery Storm_Hawks_Group__Wallpaper__by_Jayne_D.png 2f6d5524ffbd4c7f7727f0b56e00a08f.jpg RadarrA2.jpg Stormhawks splash.jpg Why-should-a-storm-hawks-live-action-movie-be-made-storm-hawks-assemble-jpeg-281052.jpg PDVD 002.jpg 1203b.jpg 13619634858688769713.jpg Bm1r-1432447191-49779-medium.jpg|Emblem Sources Category:Squadrons Category:Heroes